Lies, Truths, and Mirages
by KimTheKat
Summary: Rita is like any other human. That is, before she became a mutant. Now she is trying to live her life on the streets and survive in this cruel world... Well, that was before she met Wolverine.
1. Prolouge

**Lies, Truths, and Mirages**

Prologue:

Rita was an ordinary girl. She had long straight light red hair like her mother, who worked in the hospital as a secretary. Her dad worked in a cubical as an accountant. All her life she was told to go to college and get a good paying job. Nothing was ever mentioned about getting a job she liked, or something that she found fun. Anything that paid well was fine. She never wanted to live that life.

Rita wanted to have something more, a more exciting life. Finally there was an opportune moment. She realized that she was a mutant. It came naturally for her. She hadn't even tried to find her mutant powers. She had heard about the mutants and was actually, secretly, friends with a few. Her family was very anti-mutant, so she had to hide it.

Then one day she went missing. Her parents held a search but came up with nothing. Her friends also searched. Even the mutants. They were worried and told her parents about how she had become one of them. They were furious and rejected her completely, even though she had no choice.

They called off the search.

After about a week they found her body in a river about 5 miles down from where she used live.  
Rita was dead.

Lie?

Truth?

Or _Mirage?_

__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_A/N Yeppers. Here it is._

_Please review and tell me what you think._

_I'll give a cookie to anyone who can guess who is narrating in the Prologue!!!_


	2. Canada eh?

**Chapter 1**

**Canada, eh?**

The mountains moved by as he drove down into Alberta, Canada. It was cold, actually freezing, but it he didn't care. As long as he had his jacket and kept his mind on sometime else he was fine. He was pretty pissed right now though. His intentional plan was to leave Xaiver's school with no strings attached to go investigate the dam again. Well Xaiver just had to be right at the door.

_Stupid ass, telling me what to do in my own time. _

He had instructed him to go to the nearest town and find any young, stray mutants. He rolled his eyes.

_Yeah, that's all we needed. More mutants in that already crowded school. It's not like you can take them __**all**__ in._

He clenched his hands on the accelerator and sped around the corner.

Off in the distance was a girl, maybe in her 20's, walking. He slowed to see what she looked like. She had long black hair that reached down to her neck, black leather pants, and a dark red jacket. He slowed to her speed. She was beautiful. It wasn't just a statement to keep someone happy, it was reality. She turned to look at him with a half confused, half scared look. The strange thing was that her eyes were gray. Not a dark gray, a light gray. He asked, "Hey. You need a ride. You look like your freezing."

There was a pause. "I am." The voice was surprisingly young sounding.

"Well? Hop on." She hesitated for a while but then hopped on the back of his motorcycle. "Where ya going?"

"Next town good for you?" She replied.

"Yeah, I'm heading there myself." He twisted hard on the accelerator which have to bike quite a jolt. He could feel her tighten her grip on his sides. He smirked. The trip was quiet and after awhile it was almost as if she wasn't there. But the grip on his waist proved this theory wrong. They pulled into the town. It was small but consisted of a good amount of population. He came to a stop next to a drug store and got off, along with the girl. He looked at her. She was checking out the surroundings. Looking from building to building and person to person. She smiled. "Thanks. Small town eh?"

"Yeah, So you have a accent?"

"No, not really. I just enjoy saying that to blend in." She smirked.

He chuckled, "So your a mutant?"

She was taken back by this. "Yeah," she said bluntly.

"I could tell by your eyes."Logan pointed to them as she looked up at him.

"Is something wrong with them?" She had a confused expression.  
"Yeah, there bright gray. Thats pretty abnormal looking to me."

"oh. I'm-," She turned and hacked a very rough cough. He thought he saw something flash. Maybe it was his imagination. "Sorry."

"It's alright. That sounds bad. Are you going to be alright?"

"Yeah.. I'm fine. I've got to-" Cough, cough. She was defiantly flickering. She fell to her knees. He immediately caught her halfway. She was coughing and staring at her hand. He saw it too. Her once tan skin was turning pale white. It started at her finger tips and was slowly making her way up to her arms. Her outfit was fading and replacing with a different outfit. It was a bright green shirt and bright red coat with a black and white striped scarf. Her jeans were faded with numerous holes. And the black hair was replaced by short orange hair with a long, thin brain in front. Her hair also had tons of colorful streaks in it.

"Aw-*cough cough* the hell with it."

He stared at her as she started to stand up. Her personality was completely different for the one about a minute before. "Sorry," She cleared her throat, "coughing spasm."

"Your a shape shifter?"

"No. I'm an illusionist. I put an illusion over my body so I can walk among people and not be treated like a little girl."

She looked 15.

"Your not that young kiddo. You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just weak from holding up that illusion for so long. Plus I have that stupid cold" She mumbled.

"So how old are you?"

"17"

"Oh, I see. Well, you have a place to stay here?"

"No not really, but ill find somewhere."

"There's a place I'm going to called Xavier's School for gifted youngsters." She gave him a look, "Yeah, the name is weird. You can come is you want to. There are a bunch of mutants like yourself."

She scowled, "No, I don't want to go."

He leaned against the motorcycle, "What's with the attitude?"

"I just don't trust people... like you. Now I've got to go."

"Fine." He shrugged, "I'm not going to make you come."

She started to down the street and waved behind her back. "Thanks for the ride!"

By now the sun was almost down. _Mind as well stay in the town._ He thought as he started toward the bike.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

She trudged now the nearest alleyway while taking a quick look behind her. The man who had helped her was getting on him bike and heading out. _Odd that he doesn't wear a helmet. Oh well. It fits with his personality. _She thought.

She could feel her body thanking her for stopping the illusion. That was one of the hardest ones to keep up. Her disguise. It really helped in the long run. Unfortunately that was the only disguise she could use. She was no shape shifter.

The snow crunched beneath her shoes. It was so white. Almost like her skin. She remembered how her family would tease her and call her Snow White. She smiled. _I wonder what there up to now-a-days. _She thought. _Probably just concentrating on their work. _

The sun was down by now. She had been looking around for an inn, motel, or hotel but nothing was to be found. She could see her breath as it billowed from her mouth and into the sky where it disappeared.

She shivered. "I need to find a place to sleep." She rapped herself in a illusion to make it warmer and laid on a bench. After awhile of thought, worry, and then fantasies she fell asleep.

She dreamt of her old house. It was a small cream colored bungalow with green shutters and bright green grass. She could feel the wind pushing her onto the porch. The door swung opened and she walked in. It was pitch black inside. Nothing but her parents standing in the-

**HEY!**

Her eyes shot open.

A tall man, maybe in his 30's, was standing above her. He had long shaggy, blond, hair. She recognized him immediately.

He was a poker player she had ripped off.

He was standing with 4 other men. All of the men were also at the poker table when she got their money.

"Hey this is the one that took our money right? He hauled her up from her coat.

"Yeah! Thats the bitch."

"Ow. ow. Ow," She moaned.

They all had pissed off expressions on their faces.

"Where the money you stole?" One of the blond haired guys friends whipped out a gun.

She laughed nervously. The man holding her tightened his grip. "Well about that...."

She slipped out of the coat and took off. She could hear the men yell all sorts of colorful language and fire the gun. She felt it wizz by. It made contact with her shoulder but made nothing but a scratch.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He made a war(ish) cry as he woke for the agonizing dream. His claws had stabbed and ripped the bed apart. There was fluff everywhere. "I'm not paying for that." He pushed whatever possessions he had into a small sack pack that he had brought.

He was lucky he found the inn. There was no sign outside at all. He had to ask around just to find it. He quickly took a look at the clock. 4:38 "Can't sleep anyways," He murmured as he opened to door quietly and snuck down the stairs.

A small boy was asleep. The TV was set on the nightly news.

He scowled.

They were talking about how mutants should be forced to take the cure if they are dangerous.

_Well all mutants are dangerous if you think about it._

_Idiots._

The door squeaked a little bit and the boy stirred but didn't wake. He stepped out into the cold. It was snowing slightly. The ground and the roofs of all the buildings had a light coating. His feet crunched in in it.

Logan started toward his car but a sound of arguing and yelling caught his attention. Easing around a corner he heard a few bullet shots. The small alleyway had an opening. On the other side of the alleyway he saw a mixture of rocks, snowballs, and metal objects being thrown. His eyes widened as the illusionist from earlier ran across with her hands on her on head to protect herself from the random objects. She passed and now Logan found himself running down the alley toward her. He saw her chasers running after her. One of them was shooting a gun rapidly into the air.

He quickly let his claws out and stabbed the shooting guy in the sides. Blood stained the snow as he toppled to the ground.

Logan continued to run after the girl when he felt a soft hand clamp hardly around his mouth. He spun around and lunged an arm at the attacker. She was only able to stop him by taking her free hand and clamping onto his arm. It was the girl.

"Your the guy-" "You the girl-"

"**From earlier**," they said in unison.


	3. A Sleepless Night

**A/N.) Ok, I forgot. This is taking place afterX3. Xaiver is back. I'm not quite sure how yet. I'll figure it out laterz. Also Magneto has found a cure for the cure. It brings back mutants who have gotten the cure, but if he gives it to just a normal human nothing happens. Onward and upward to the story!!!**

**Chapter 2**

"Oh, my bad. I thought you were one of those bastards chasing me." She let go of him and looked around the corner. They were awhiles away.

"It's fine kid. I'm just glad I didn't slice you up."

"Yeah." She looked around frantically.

"Why were they attacking you?" He asked.

"Uh...," She giggled and put a finger up to her lip, "I kinda took there money in a poker game."

Looking as innocent as she could she said, "I needed money for food."

Logan rolled his eyes, "Yeah, right."

She stomped her foot. "I did! I was damn hungry!"

He was about to argue when a loud shout caught his attention. A figure stood in the alleyway and was waving to his friends.

"Come on," he said as he grabbed her by her forearm.

He started to turn and run when a gun shot and a sharp pain filled his right shoulder.

"Oh that's it," he spun around and unleashed his claws. The girl stood, half terrified or him being shot, and half provoked by the man's shootings. Her face had twisted into angry and her eyes were red as she slapped her hands together and then spread them apart. A handle began to appear and then a round cylinder on the top.

She held it in her hands and got ready to attack as 5 more men showed up. The weapon was almost as tall as her and the hammer part was about as big as a wine barrel.

_A giant hammer... What is she going to do with that. Intimidate them? They already know she's a-_

**SMACK!**

_Illusionist? _The hammer had impacted one of the men and sent him flying into the wall. She turned around and leaned the hammer on her shoulders. "You just gonna' stand there lazy butt?"

In response he ran and stabbed on the men in stomach. Blood spurted out as he pulled his metallic claws out of the soft body. The man fell with a light thud.

Some of the men backed up, but then they advanced. The girl and Logan stood back to back as she smacked the oncoming ones and he attempted to knock them out with just his fists.

He elbowed one, which slumped on the floor, obviously out cold. He smirked, "How you doing over there?"

"Oh good good I've knocked out about 2," **THUD**, "make that 3 people. What about you?"

He stabbed another, "3. I guess were evenly matched."

"True true. She said while turning to face him.

All of the chasers were slumped on the ground. Some were bleeding, but not many.

"Now. How on earth did you do that? I thought you said you were an illusionist?"

"Oh I am."

He waited for a reply.

She realized this, "If I concentrate hard enough I can make it real.

Um..

Kinda hard to explain. Later perhaps?"

He grunted, "Fine."

She had started to walk towards on of the bodies while mumbling something about how he was good at poker. "Hey, I need a name to call you by short stuff."

"First of all," She spun around, "Do NOT call me short stuff or anything that relate to my height. I will break off your legs and stick them on your head. Secondly, you can call me Mirage."

"Thats your mutant name," He had leaned up against the wall and was packing together a snowball, "What's your actual name?"

"Its Rita. You can call me either it doesn't really matter-" **BANG! **His once rounded snowball fell to the ground.

Her eyes were wide and her motions were... motionless. He could see the dirty red start to soak through her jacket as she fell to the ground.

The once sleeping man had taken out a pistol and shot Rita in the back. Logan immediately took off towards him even though he was going nowhere and slung his claws into him. He smiled and then the light left his eyes.

Rita lay only a few feet away. She was twitching slightly.  
"Rita." He had her in his arms. The warm blood was dripping onto his leather jacket but it didn't matter. All he could do was call Xavier and tell him to get his ass down here.

"Rita," He said again, "Stay with me. The jet is coming."

Even he could tell that she was having trouble keeping her eyes open.

It looked like she wanted to say something but she could seem to get it out.

Her breath was shortening and her eyes turned from red to a sad blue.

And then ever so slowly they closed.

"RITA! No DAMMIT, Stay with me." Logan shook her a little bit but she went limp as he heard the jet land somewhere close by.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**A/N.) I'm quite the mean aren't I?**

**Oh, and just in case your like what the crap is going on with her eyes?**

**She has mood eyes that change color with what mood shes in. **

**Yes, she loves to fight with a ginormus hammer, fun right?**


	4. White Rooms and Hallways

Chapter 3

White Rooms and Hallways

_Rita watched from the shadows as her body was wrapped in cloth and taken away. She felt the guilt of making her parents go through this. They didn't deserve it. _

_She watched her funeral a week later. There was a small sea of black sitting and watching as the priest said the ending words. A few people cried but all the others just stared somberly. None of her mutant friends showed. her family wouldn't have accepted them if they did._

_What was most disturbing wasn't the funeral itself._

_Rita could have dealt with that._

_It was that her parents didn't cry. _

_Not even a slight sign of upcoming tears._

_She left before the ending words._

_Never to turn back. _

_Just to keep looking on forward..._

Which was covered with black right now. Rita struggled to get out of it and open her eyes. Half of her didn't want to face whatever was on the other side. But her other half was curious enough to take over.

"Unn..." She groaned as her eyes slowly opened. White filled her vision. She blinked a few times to give her eyes some time to adapt. She felt her pupils grow small and then everything was clear. She remembered being shot and falling into the snow. But that was about it.

The room had white panels and white tiles on the floor. It looked like some techy hospital. Rubbing her head she tried to get up. A pain "zinged" throughout her body.

Why is it that hospitals are always white. White can be such a depressing color because of that. I mean would it kill them to make it colorful or at least have a pattern in some places? It annoyed Rita that people were sometimes just too lazy to be creative with things.

She looked down at herself. Her once colorful outfit had been taken off and replaced by a black tank top and her average ribbed jeans. She pouted.

Underneath there were bandages and gauze rapped around her chest.

_That claw man better not have undressed me. Perv._

She rested and then attempted again to sit up. It was painful but she eventually got up into a sitting position. A table was besides her. It was white of course. There were various instruments on it such as scalpels, a random cloth that looked as if it was covered in blood, and needles. She scooted back at the sight of the needles. They didn't look like they had been used, but still. Just the pure thought of needles going into skin scared her. That dent it made just before it went in. The slight pinch as it entered. And that cooling feeling of the liquid surging through the vein. It had always been a fear that lived inside of her.

She made her way off the table/bed. _I need to get out of here, who knows who these people are. How dare they try to do experiments or whatever crap they did. _She thought.

Across the room was a lab coat. Slowly, she walked over while she clutched her shoulder and tried to keep it still. Rita slipped her arms through the sleeves and tried to put on the best illusion she could. Her tiredness didn't help at all. The only thing she was able to do was put on long black hair and change her height. To change her outfit would be too much work for her mind to keep up with. There was no form of id on the coat at all. If there was she could probably put an illusion of her own picture over it.

_Hopefully no one will be in the hallways... The hallways of what?_

_Well I have no clue. _She argued with herself. _Then why am I asking myself?_

_I don't know!!! Maybe your finally going crazy._

_Pshht, I would have done that ages ago._

_True dat homme._

_..._

_Don't ever do that again._

She imagined herself laughing and found that she was actually giggling when the thought of herself saying that.

The door was circular and had a large X embedded on it. They slid open and allowed Rita to walk through. The hallways were also a bright white. No one was in sight but she could hear faint talking echoing throughout the hallway. She sneaked around to one of the nearest corners to where she could hear the talking.

"-She's still sleeping probably recovering," a young feminine voice said.

"Ah, I see," This voice was older and masculine, "Where is Logan? I need to talk to him about a possib-" The conversation dropped and there was muttering of something. "Hello."

There was a long pause. "Dammit," she murmured quiet as possible.

Emerging from the corner she saw a bald man in a teched out wheel chair and a woman with white-gray hair and a black outfit with flowing sleeves. "I'm sorry about that. I didn't want to interrupt your conversation."

The white haired woman looked at her skeptically, "I haven't seen you around here, are you new?"

"Yeah, I kinda got lost on my way out of here. Where is the exit?"  
The baldy joined in, "Why in such a hurry?" He looked and nodded at the woman and she left down the corridor Rita came from.

"So what are you here for again?"

"Oh," quickly she thought up something that seemed to fit the atmosphere, "I'm here as a general nurse. Just to, ya-know, check up on people."

"Ah. What are your powers?"

"Um. I can," _Oh god, oh god, oh god. Um... healing powers? No he might try to test me... umm, _"Sense what peoples medical problems are."

"Oh thats perfect for this field then."

"Yes, thank you." _Must be in some type of mutant hospital, _"Now where is the exit. I'm kinda late for a date."

"At," he looked at his watch, "6 o'clock in the morning?"

"Uh, yeah... He's an early bird. I was supposed to meet him 5 minutes ago outside but I kinda got caught up in something."

"I see."

There was loud clacking of heels coming down the hallway. "Professor," the woman from earlier came from around the corner. She was breathing heavily and looked deeply troubled, "Rita is gone. She must have gotten up and ran."

Rita insides were going into a knot but she kept her visuals neutral.

"I think I know where she is., He turned to Rita, " I'm sorry your late but would you mind helping us miss..."  
She made up something quick as possible, "Conners."

"Conners then?" He looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

_Is that your actual name? _The old man's voice echoed in her head.

She immediately stiffened and looked at the man with wide eyes. _Yes.. Of course. _But in the back of her mind she could hear herself quickly thinking, _please don't notice I'm lying, please, please, please. I can't afford to be uncovered. Oh god I think he noticed. I hope he didn't. Why didn't I see this earlier. He defiantly looks like a mind reader..._

"Your safe here. It's alright, were not what you think."

The woman was looking back and forth between her and the "Professor." It finally looked like it clicked for her. That or the physic probably told her.

She looked between them as the tension grew. She swallowed and then felt a cough coming on. Like she had predicted, she started coughing. The hacking was probably interfering with her illusion so she let it down.

Rita sighed internally, it was always a relief to let down illusions. It was like jogging. At first it doesn't seem that exhausting but after awhile you want to stop.

The professor was looking at her with sympathy. The white haired woman stared at her with more concern for Rita's illness than anything else.

She rolled her eyes, "Well nevertheless I have to go," She saw claw-man come around from the corner smoking a fairly large cigar, "Yes, I most defiantly have to go."

Pushing the woman off the the side she sprinted toward... where ever she was going. She hoped it was toward an elevator or something. She could hear wolf man's foot rapid steps behind her. They echoed against the walls and all over the place.

She could feel her wound peeling open and warm blood against her skin. She hoped that they didn't stitch it. Pain coursed through her body with every wide glide she took.

They weren't taking her. No, not like before. It wasn't going to happen. She spun around and saw the claw man not to far behind. An idea immediately came to mind as she spread her hands out as small marbles began to fall to the floor. She turned back around to face the direction she was going and heard the thump of him falling. There was a colorful use of language afterward. She snickered but it erupted into a cough.

She saw the elevator that glowed as if it was a beacon of hope. Quickly Rita got in and started pushing one of the various levels and then the closing button. Claw man had gotten off of the marbles and was now heading toward her. He was running fast as, how it looked, he could.

The doors started inching close. She smiled when a over whelming paint took place on her left shoulder.

She fell to the floor and tightened up into a circle. It felt like she was ripping in half.

Her eyes widened and she sucked in air.

A large hand came in between the doors to stop it from closing. They automatically opened and she looked to see Logan standing there and felt one solitaire tear streak down her cheek.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ __ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

A/N

please excuse the borningness of this chapter. The next one should be better and all that jazz.

Oh, and please don't tell me im the only one who argues in my head sometimes.

I do it out of boredum.

Lolz.

The next chapter should be up pretty soon.

Peace out homm-es.


	5. Simply Showing ShortTemperedness

**A/N oh my gosh this chapter was so much fun. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did.**

Chapter 4

Simply Showing Short-temperedness

Logan watched her glowing angelic face. After she had fainted from blood loss he was sent to watch her and make sure the same thing didn't occur twice. All that happened before she fainted was that she said something to soft to hear and then a tear ran down her cheek.

Rita's closed eyes faced the ceiling now. She laid unmoving and pale. If it wasn't for her clothes she could have blended right into the table. Her short orange hair had fanned out across the table and her braid was lying near her arm. He wondered why she had this braid. Why not just it off? And then for the first time he noticed her fragile figure. Her wrists were tiny along with her ankles. She defiantly didn't look dangerous at all, yet... so did Jean.

He had vowed not to think of her and not to get depressed. He was the one who... stopped her anyways. He had to he had no choice.

Rita's movement distracted his thoughts. Her fingers twitched as her face went from pure and content to uncertain and worried. Logan watched and wished he could do something.

_Maybe she'll just get over it. _He thought to himself. Something was happening above her that made his thoughts move in a different direction. It looked like a pixelized version of something was fading into existence above her. It started getting clearer and he could see a figure in it now and a winding staircase. The staircase had no support beams, just steps. As the image became clearer Rita became more restless. Her hands moved side to side and her legs crunched up. The image was looking onto the girl who was going up the staircase, like a movie. It was black and white but the girl had long flat hair that framed her face. She continued to climb the stairs and looked up to what was above. The "camera" moved up also to what was a ray of light. Images flashed across the picture. He couldn't tell at first what it was but then he saw glowing eyes with no puplis and an angry expression.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Her eyes flung open and her body moved forward making a increasing pain in her left shoulder. She looked to see Logan half out of his chair staring at her.

Swallowing she frantically looked around for a way out.

"Its alright," the raspy voice said.

Rita looked at him with a skeptical expression. "Name's Logan. Your at Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters."

"Yeah?"

He nodded, "You almost gave me a heart attack jumping up like that."

"It was a bad dream," she said cautiously.

"Well," he got up while rubbing his temple, "Xavier wanted me to send you to him when you woke up and calmed down. You met him earlier, remember?"

"The old fart in the wheel chair?"

He chuckled, "Yeah, that guy."

"So this is just a school," Rita asked while getting off the table. She cringed in pain.

"Yeah. If you want proof just wait till we get in the hallways."

She just rolled her eyes and made her way through the sliding doors yet again. But with Logan.

They got into the elevator and he pushed the 3rd level button. It turned red and he fiddled in his pocket and pulled out a cigar.

While lighting it she asked, "Isn't that prohibited in school."

He just grunted and looked down at her.

"It's bad for your health."

"I do what I want around here and I don't need advice from a 14 year-old."

"I'm sevent-"

"Yeah, I know I know. We covered that."

She stuck out her tongue at him as the doors beeped and opened. The wood hallways were filled with kids of all ages. Well, not of all ages but the ages of school (middle through high school). Some were using there powers to float things around the hallways and others just looked like mutants. It was crowded enough, she could just imagine what it was like in the rest of the school. He led her though the hallways. They were very different from the level below. Wood covered everything and gave it a very friendly and professional feeling.

Logan led her through them and to another wood door that didn't look any different from the rest. He didn't knock and just opened the door.

"Y-know its probably nice to knock," she said looking up at him. He towered above her. Not that she was short. He must have been tall. She frowned at this thought.

The door led to a office room with kids in chairs who had looked back to see who the intruder was. Xavier was in the middle of the group and was in mid sentence.

"Ah, hello. I didn't think you would be up by now." There were murmurs around the room and stares. She stared back at them and wondered why people insisted on looking at her like that.

Xavier turned to his students, "Class is dismissed. Do your physics homework and if you need help talk to one another or come to me." He grinned as they filed out.

Rita moved to the side and finally saw a friendly face. It was a girl with long brown hair with a white stripe in the front. She smiled and turned to an average looking boy with short hair and began to chat.

Once everyone was out Logan moved to a chair and slouched down in it. Xavier motioned for her to do the same, so she did.

"Welcome. We are sorry about the misunderstanding of yesterday."

She looked at him.

"This is a school for mutants like yourself. Runaways, unwanteds, or just for an education. Did you want to join?"

"As much as I want to,"she said sarcastically, "I'm 17. I'm about done with school anyways. It would be pretty pointless to enroll."

"Well did you want to join the X-men? You can finish up school here and then we can train you."

"Hold up. Wait a minute," she felt the urge to yell put a little love in it, "What is X-men? Sounds like some cheesy superhero thing." She looked at Logan who replied.

"It's not a "cheesy superhero thing." It's a organization made by the professor to help keep the stability with humans and mutants."

"Ooh. Mister Claw-man can use big words." She gave him a mocking expression and smerked. Logan's face went red and his claws slowly came out.

The Professor butted in, "Logan. Surely you don't want to take out your angry on someone of her age."

_What?!?!?! _She turned toward the bald headed man, "What are you talking about? I'm not that young! I'm old enough to beat the shit out of him," she pointed toward Logan.

"Oh I doubt that," Logan said smoothly.

"Yeah? You want to try it?" Her fists clenched.

"You couldn't beat me even if you tried."

"Sure yeah. Like your claws would even be able to get at me!"

"Oh yeah shorty?!"

The argument erupted into unwanted proportions.

She broke after him, fists flying. He caught it easily but she went after him again and tried to knee him in the crotch. He moved so her knee just ran harmlessly onto his leg and pushed her off to the other side of the room his one arm. She felt anger bubble up inside of herself.

"Ha, see pipsqueak?"

"WHAT?!?!! DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME SHORT!!!" He started throwing any object she could get her hand on at him. Others were illusions but if you were looking from someone else's point of view it would look as if she was throwing 20 objects at once.

The door clicked open and a ton of kids fell in. They apparently were leaning against the door listening. They all started backing up as if there was a monster in front of them. One of them was the white haired woman, Storm. Rita stopped momentarily but then continued. Logan had begun to stumble towards her in an attempt to stop the variety of objects coming at him.

During this Storm was trying to get the kids out and stop the fight. She was yelling something but Rita tuned it out. By now Logan had reached her and pinned her against the wall.

"Your making a mess of things short stuff," he growled tensing his grip.  
She struggled furiously and grunted trying to get an opportunity to throw her fists again.

There was a rough yell. She recognized it barely as Xavier's voice.

Suddenly without warning she felt a force in her body that threw her and Logan up against opposite walls. She was about 5 feet above the floor. She attempted to move her arms but they didn't comply. The muscles in her body were tense as she moved her eyes to across the other wall and to the floor. Logan was up against the parallel wall in a similar position she was in. His legs were together and straight and his arms out to the side. His fading red face smirked. On the floor Storm was breathing heavily. The door was shut and all the students were gone. The floor was covered with various items. And she guessed that the shelf below her was empty. Her eyes finally met Xavier's eyes. They were a radiant blue that glared at her. It was almost as as if he was looking into her soul.

"Both of you. Acting like children," scolded the professor, "What has gotten into you Logan? Attacking a student."

"Well technically I'm not a student yet," Rita cut in.

He got her a glare and her mouth immediately closed.

"And you, Rita. I brought you here. If I had left you, you would have surely died. Can't you show any gratitude?"

She felt her face scrunched up.

There was a moment of silence.

"Now can we talk like civilized people?" She felt her arms begin to move from the wall and lower to her sides. Slowly she was moved to the floor.

Once they were at the floor she went and sat Indian style on a chair. Storm took "guard" at the door. She didn't look at Logan. Xavier began to fix some of his papers while talking, "Before our conversation was interrupted," (**A/N you guys know the story and stuff. I don't feel like I have to write it out so I will summarize it like this...)** He proceeded to tell her about the Brotherhood, Magneto, and what happened in the past year with a person named Jean. Over the time he was explaining things, she began to relax and understand. She looked at Logan with uncertainty, he was looking at the floor with a painful expression.

"-thats why we need more people like yourself. So did you want to join X-men or leave?"

Thoughts ran through her head. _Why should I join? Just because of a sad story? But now I feel obligated. All through my life I have been a worthless piece of crap. Is this the time to change? _She looked up at Xavier. _Is this the time to become something important. _

_Something worthwhile. _

_Is it all worth it?_

"_..."_

"Yes. I'll join."

"Good. But, um, we ran out of room so you'll have to bunk with Logan here."

**A/N muahahahahaha!**

**Wow, I had a blast writing this. **

**Hey, peoples. I need reviews. I don't know how I'm doing and this is my 2nd story that I am writing. Please give me constructive critique. ANYTHING! **

***craves***


	6. Moving In

**A/N Proceed with caution! This chapter has some language. Don't worry I starred some of it out.**

Chapter 5

Moving In

Rita trudged her feet up the wooden steps as Logan trailed besides her carrying her things. And what is meant by things, is a single book bag carrying all the essentials to living on the streets. She wished they could have had one more extra room, or at least share with another student. She knew Logan was probably thinking the same thing or he was irritated that Xavier sent him out to look for new students when they were already full. Most likely more toward irritated.

"Ugggh... Why so many stairs?"

"'s not like I decided it that way."

She rolled her eyes. "So you have 2 beds right?"

"Last time I checked I had one, but Xavier might have put in another bed for you."

"I really hope so. If he didn't I'm sleeping on the floor."

They had gotten to the room and a post-it note was on the door.

_Logan, I have added an air mattress on the floor. _

_I suggest you take it so our guest can have a propers night sleep in a more comfortable bed. _

_Sincerely,_

_Xavier_

_P.S. Try not to fight too much._

They looked at each other competitively as he grabbed the note from the wall and opened the door. The inside wasn't necessarily dirty, it was just cluttered and looked as if a boy lived in it. The room had a large queen sized bed, which had covers that were all over the place. Heavy curtains covered the windows so little sunshine came through. She stroad over to them and opened them up. An amazing view greeted her. An evergreen forest stretched on forever, skyscrapers could be seen far away, and a glistening lake was also in view. She could probably walk to it she she wanted to.

Logan threw her bag onto the air mattress that was shoved in a corner that didn't have things like books, CDs, or random newspapers lying around.

"Hey! I have some valuable junk in there just so ya know."

He chuckled, "That's why I threw it **on **the mattress. You don't mind that I'm taking my bed instead on that thing right?"

Even though he was turned around she could still feel him grinning. "Yeah its fine. I'm used to sleeping on the floor anyways."

"I'm going to take a shower. Make yourself at home." He went into a room, that she guessed was the bathroom, shut and locked the door.

Walking over to her own crap loaded torn up navy green book bag she opened it up. A few extra clothes, her ipod, some sandwiches, and one her favorite hats laid inside. Rita looked at the digital clock beside Logan's bed. It read 8:56.

_Wow pretty long, I guess eating and that meeting took longer than anticipated. _

There wasn't much to do except snoop around. All the books on the shelfs were boring and seemed like the hadn't been touched in ages. _I guess he's not much of a reader. _Her eyes trailed to his nightstand. On top of it were 2 metal dog tags. One said Logan and the other said Wolverine.

_Wolverine sounds so familiar... Isn't that from some old folk tale?_

Suddenly she realized how tired she actually was. Laying on his bed, she dazed off.

Logan stepped out of the bathroom and looked around the room to find Rita asleep on his bed. Her peaceful pixie face rested comfortably against one of his fluffy pillows. He poked her, "Hey." No response. "Hey! If you want to sleep somewhere sleep on your own bed." Rita grabbed onto his arm and hugged it with no intent of letting go. She groaned.

Logan just grunted and attempted to slide (push) her off. It didn't work.

Her warm body clung to his arm. She kinda reminded him of Jean.

Just a bit.

He felt his lips break into a smile as he pulled the covers over her small body. Reluctantly he crawled on top of the covers next to her.

_Maybe she won't freak out as much as I think._

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

All the hallways were quiet on this Saturday morning except for the occasional person passing through. In this occasion it was Rouge. Ever since she had been given the cure things had really smoothed out. In her opinion they had. She and Bobby were on good standards and Logan had gone but was on his way back. _He could already be back by now_, she thought. _Maybe I should pay him a visit. _She looked at one of the clocks that hung on wall that said 10:37. _'should be up by now. _

Making her way to the hallways there were now more and more kids waking up and making their daily morning routines. All of the sudden there was a shrill shriek. Her eyes widen when she realized that it was coming from Logan's room. As she ran toward his room the yelling became clearer.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!?!?!!"

"I Tried To Wake You Up!!!!!!"

"WELL WHY THE F*** DIDN'T YOU TRY HARDER!?!?! THATS DISGUSTING!!!! YOUR SO-"

"I TIRED, YOU HELD ON TO MY ARM AND WOULDN'T LET GO!! WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO?!?!?!?"

A group was starting to gather outside the door.

"ARE YOU F***ING SERIOUS?!?! YOU ARE SO MUCH STRONGER THAN ME!!! YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN OFF INSTEAD OF SLEEPING WITH ME!!!!!"

"NO!! YOU KEPT HOLDING ON! APPARENTLY YOU DIDN'T WANT TO LET GO!!!"

"WELL I'M SORRY THAT I WAS HALF ASLEEP!!!! AT LEAST I WASN'T TRYING TO BUST A MOVE!!!"

"I WASN'T MAKING A MOVE!!! SCREW THIS! I'm getting some breakfast. You can find it yourself."

Logan stepped out and slammed the door. His face was bright red and he watched the spectators run for their lives. Rouge stayed.

"Logan. You alright?"

He responded in a rough grunt/sigh, "Yeah, I can't believe I have to share a room with her."

"With who?"

"Newest...**thing**, joining on the X-men team. The school is a little tight right now so she had to share a room with me."

Rouge didn't even want to go into farther detail. Logan was walking fast. She was practically jogging to keep up with him.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**A few minutes earlier, Rita's POV**

I was at the window again. Looking outside of it I stepped onto the window sill and felt myself falling. Arms spread out, I flew to the lake and slowly touched down. My feet ran as I came down and then stopped to sit down Indian style on a rock. Everything was calm as the wind delicately brushed my hair. Suddenly a figure began to come out of the lake. It was the red-headed Jean that Xavier had described. Water swirled around her as she looked down at me.

I snapped out of the dream. Something was warm and pressed against my cheek. It was so comforting. I could feel the blanket tucked around me, giving extra warmth. While brushing my face against the thing I was clinging to I heard a surprisingly loud groan and Logan's voice, "It's too early... Sleep..."

My eyes shot open to see Logan's arm. My body was pressed against his. Immediately I let go and scooted away while giving a loud shriek.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

After a quick shower, Rita presumed to change into a more suitable era of clothes instead of the hum-drum black tank top that she had on. A orange sleeveless hoodie with a white t-shirt underneath and rainbow arm warmers would have to work. Her stomach growled.

"Food..." She stepped out of the room and looked down the hallway. Some kids were walking through the hallways talking. One she noticed as the student who the girl with brown hair and a white streak was talking to the day before. He noticed her and walked in her direction. "Hey, your the new kid right?"

"Yeah. But I'm not enrolling in the school. Xavier wanted me to join the X-team or whatever."

"Ah, the whole school is talking about you and your fight."

"Joy. Hey do you know where the cafeteria or whatever is?"  
"Oh, yeah, I can take you there if you want." He smiled down on her.

"Sure," They started walking, "So how long have you been here?"

"Mmmmm about 3 years."

"Oh thats cool. What's your powers?"

"I can freeze things."

He waited for her reply.

"Cool, I can make illusions."

"illusions? Like what....?"

"Like of anything," She brought her hand up and in it was an apple. A awe escaped his mouth.

"So what is your name?"

"It's Bobby, or Iceman if you like."

"Name's Rita or Mirage. Either-or will work.."

He smiled at her. According to the noise level that was starting to build up she guessed that they were close. They turned the corner and there was the standard cafeteria. It had plastic tables lined in rows everywhere and dozens of students were happily eating. The food didn't look half bad. She scanned the room and saw Logan sitting with Bobby's friend.

"Why don't you get some food and I'll save you a spot with some of my friends."

She sighed, "Kay."

Once out of the line with some pancakes she saw Bobby wave at her from the table where Logan was sitting.

_Oh thank God he's gone._

They chatted about the school, teachers there, and funny past experiences. She laughed at the one with Logan and some teacher named Scott. They apparently were the best of rivals. She learnt the names of Rouge, Peter, and Kitty. Rouge and Bobby were all over each other. They were a cute couple. Out of all there powers Rita especially liked Kitty's. It was unique and fun to think of all the things you could do. They instantly became best friends while plotting of all the pranks they could pull. She doubted they would actually do them though.

Rita was in the middle of thinking about sneaking into Xavier's office and setting up a series of traps when, speak of the devil he entered her mind.

_I see you've met the others._

_Good God you scared the crap outta me. _

_Sorry about that. I need to meet you in my office to discuss you finishing school. _

_'Course. I'll be there in a few._

She looked to the group, "Hey I've got to go. Xavier's crap."

"Oh he sent you a thought memo?" Kitty asked.

"Yeah."

"Doesn't that just scare the crap out of you! Man when he first did that to me I almost down the stairs," Peter said.

Rita got out of her chair and began walked from where she came in from. "See ya later guys!" They waved and started talking again.

Slowly she made her way up toward Xavier's office while thinking about the last time she had taken a test.


	7. Assignment: Hell

**A/N: Omg. I'm so sorry. This took forever to come out. I went on vacation for 2 weeks. The next one will come out a lot sooner. I promise. (Of course tomorrow I'm going on vacation for a few days for July 4th but I should still be able to get it out sooner.) Plz don't yell at me. hides behind Xavier's wheelchair.***

Chapter 6

Assignment: Hell

It had been a few boring weeks. Time passed slowly because of the test preparation. They had tutored her for the big SAT. Rita listened as the teacher droned on, but her mind was elsewhere. She wondered what some these kids would have done if this school wasn't here. They would have probably been wandering the streets not sure what to do. After tutoring Rita took and finished the test.

It was agonizing. It was somewhat hard but mostly time consuming. Rita was glad she had crammed the night before.

Now she sat in Xavier's office waiting for the results. Surprisingly she found herself nervous about them. The questions were still floating in her head. _Maybe I should have put A for... _and _oh jeez I think I missed like 10 on that one section. _They filled her head but were immediately gone when the familiar wheelchair came in.

Xavier entered the office looking grim. Rita's hopes sank to the floor as she sat in the leather arm chair. She looked at him with big eyes as a smiles escaped the bald man's mouth. "You passed." She let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding, "Thank God."

"Now we just need to know a little more about your powers before you can go on a mission with the x-men."

She raised an eyebrow.

"We need to know which partner would be best for you and your...skills."

"Alright." She brought up her hand which now held an apple.

"Can you... explain how you do it?"

"Well it's kinda like making a picture." She covered her hand over the apple then removed it. "It starts with an outline." There was only a black outline in her hand of the apple. "Then you add color." Red began to fill inside of the outline. "Add shape to it and details." It then began to shine and have shade.

She smiled and looked up at Xavier. "Good enough for ya?"

"Yes... but Logan said something about being able to make it solid."

"Ah... Well what I did with the apple was just visual. See now I have to image it with all the senses. For now, the senses that apply. Like touch. Here." She tossed it too him and he caught it.

"Amazing." He turned it over in his hand and tossed it back to her. She stopped it in mid air with one finger.

"Unfortunately, because I made it, my mind doesn't think it's real. So if I'm starving and I made this, even if I ate it, it wouldn't do anything for me. Also, making it solid takes a lot of focus."

"Ah, maybe we can help with that."

She looked at him with a grin.

"Logan also said that you had a 'disguise'."

She giggled. "Yeah." Another woman suddenly sat there. She was taller, had long black hair, and a different facial structure.

"Yeah," she started looking at her hands and such, "It's basically an illusion I can put over my body. It's not solid but I put it close enough to my actual body that if someone did touch me it appears as if I'm solid. This is the only one I can do though. It takes a lot of concentration and knowing of what the person looks like."

"Could you, per say, put a illusion over someone else?"

"Yeah I guess. They would have to choose one though. And I would have to know them pretty well."

Xavier nodded and then thought for awhile.

"Rita."

"Hm?"

"Could you put an illusion over Logan? I'm thinking about sending you two on a mission. But Magneto already knows what Logan looks like. Could you go with him put an illusion over him?"

"Like a partner thing?"

"Yes."

She grimaced. "Hell, no."

"You said you would join the X-men when you came here."

"Yeah but I didn't say I would join that ass, Logan."

Xavier shot her a oh-your-going-against-your-word-I'm-so-disappointed-look.

"mm.... fine. But I won't like it."

"We didn't ask you to like it. Please go meet with Logan and figure out a disguise for him. I doubt you will need one since your new and he doesn't know you."  
Rita just grunted and made her way out.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Logan sat in his room twiddling the dog tags between his fingers. The doorknob began jiggling followed by a loud obnoxious banging.

'_There's Rita,' _He thought while making his way to the door. As soon as it was unlocked the door swung open. Rita stood with a fierce look carrying so many magazines it covered half her face.

She shoved them in his arms. "Here."

After struggling to take hold of them he finally got a look at them.

It appeared to be a large variety of half-naked guys and clothing catalogs.

"What the hell?"

"I need you the pick one to use as your illusion. Xavier told me to make a illusion for you 'cause were going on a mission."

"Together?"

"I'm about as happy as you are."

"Son of a bitch," he muttered.

She looked at him lazily, "Just pick one."

He sighed and started looking through them.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

After about an hour he looked over to Rita who was reading through one of the magazines.

"Stop looking at porn and come over here. I picked one out that might work."

"I'm 17 I can look at what I want." She threw the magazine to the floor, which was cluttered with many other magazines that Logan had thrown there earlier, and he showed her the picture.

The picture had a shaggy haired blond man. He had a thin facial structure and a nice body to complement it. She whistled.

"Ok, this might take awhile. But basically I have to sit here and-uh-... look at you."

He looked at her, frustrated.

"It'll take about an hour."

"Fun," he said sarcastically with a long sigh afterward.

"Oh don't be a baby. Now this takes a lot of concentration so I can't really hold conversation."

"Not like I wanted to hold a conversation."

"Make yourself comfortable."

"I'll start with the hair."

Logan watched as she looked with curious eyes at his hair. She twisted a finger around her own hair while doing so. Logan could barely feel the change, but in less than 5 minutes there was blond hair in his vision.

He stared into Rita's eyes. They were a deep pink. She keep looking at him and then back down at the paper. When she realized that he was staring at her they both turned and looked in a different direction. Out of the corner of his eye he saw her blushing.

Her figure was slim. Her hips curved at a cute angle and her thin arms hung by her sides. The outfit she was wearing was bright and colorful that made her skin stick out in contrast.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Logan now stared in the mirror. He felt odd.

It looked like him.

He felt like him.

Yet when he looked in the mirror it wasn't him.

He looked down at Rita's reflection. She was looking at her hair probably trying to fix the split ends.

"You like lookin' at me huh?" He looked toward the clock, "it was more than an hour."

"Shut up." She stomped out of the room after giving him a cold look.

He yelled back, "I didn't hear a no!"

The door was already shut before he could look around the corner to see if she heard him.


	8. Logan's a Fast Runner

**Chapter 7**

**Logan's a Fast Runner.**

A few seconds after Rita left the illusion left too by fading from his body. His normal, hairy, self stood. Logan walked toward his own bed and laid while staring at the ceiling.

_Maybe it won't be so bad as I think it's going to be._

_I don't even know what were doing yet. _He let out a sigh.

_'Logan.'_

He sat up immediately and whipped his head around looking for the perpetrator.

_Oh stupid. Yes Xavier? Why can't you just stop doing that? _

_'Sorry, I thought you were used to it. I need you in my office along with Rita. Can you find her for me?'_

_Can you?_

_'I thought it would be best if you told her instead of me interfering with her thoughts. She's in very...deep thought right now.'_

_Just interrupt her. I'm sure she will forgive you._

_'Logan.'_

He sighed. _Fine. _

He got up from the bed, cracking his neck side to side as he did so. Opening the door he saw the familiar wood hallways he always did.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Hey guys. How's it goin'?" Bobby, Rouge, Kitty, and Peter turned to Rita.

"Good," some replied in unison. Others stayed silent and just smiled.

Katty ran over looking enthusiastic. "Oh my gosh! I totally thought of a great prank while you were... where ever you were!"

"Really? Enlighten me!?!?!"

"Ok, I was thinking..." She stopped, mid sentence looking directly behind Rita.

As she turned to look around a rough hand grabbed the hood of her shirt. "Ack! Hey!!! S-Stop IT!"

Her feet dragged across the floor as she looked up to find Logan. "Pestering me again!?!?! Leave me the hell alone???"  
He solely replied with, "Shut up."

Rita shot a help-me glare toward Kitty who just shrugged a I-can't-do-anything-sorry look. She waved her hands around and also grabbed Logan's arm attempting to get him to let go. Suddenly she felt a pull on her sweater and her feet were lifted off the ground. Feet and arms flailing a few students stopped to look but were, by now, so used to the daily fighting that they just continued with their usual routines.

Opening the office's door Wolverine entered with Rita in hand. Her arms were crossed and her feet were dangling a few inches from the floor. Storm, Xavier, and a...giant fuzzy blue guy stood waiting. Embarrassed, Rita smiled and said, "Hi there. I don't believe I've met you." She motioned toward the blue dude. Logan dropped her. "Rough enough," Rita questioned sarcastically.

"I'm Henry McCoy. Nice to meet another X-man.. well, woman." He extended his large hand which she took and shook slowly. "Name's Rita. Nice to meet you."

Xavier smooth voice spoke. "Lets get to the subject on hand." Once everyone had turned to him he continued. "As you know Magneto has come back to power by finding a cure of the cure. Now we believe that he is trying to regroup his army to attack the humans yet again."

"Old habits die hard," Rita muttered.

"A mutant gathering is taking place in the downtown of New York. I'm sending Logan and Rita undercover just to observe. Rita shall put an illusion over Logan so Magneto doesn't recognize him. Rita if you would."

"'Course." She looked toward Logan and put her hands out. His dark hair was replaced by blond hair and his tan skin became lighter. His face became thinner and smoother.

"Such talent," stated Henry.

"Yes," Xavier said, "She's quite the find."

Storm, cleared her throat. "Xavier. As you... hopefully know Rita and Logan often have problems with... communication."

"I know. I trust that they will be able to stand each other for this short trip." He looked toward them. "Right?"  
Logan answered quickly. "Yes. I can handle her."

Rita shot a glare up towards Logan then stuck out her tongue.

"I need you guys to be super careful. I don't care if you hate each other. If Magneto realizes you are from Xavier he'll kill you. Please get along just for a couple of days."

"No proomissesssss," she said while getting up.

"Rita. This is a serious mission. Its your first mission too. You need to be ready for this," Storm said in a very mother-like manner.

"So basically don't screw up?"

"If you want to put it in that way... yes."

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The train station was crowded. People bustled around going or leaving from their trains. In the middle of the station stood two people that looked like the would never stand next to each other in their lives. The red-head girl was wearing a black sleeveless sweater with rainbow arm warmers and badly stitched up pants. She stood about 2 heads below a burly looking man who could have been a lumberjack his whole life judging by his muscles in his arms and his overall look. He had on an old battered motorcycle jacket and worn out jeans. The girl looked about 14 and the man around 30. There fore they couldn't be brother and sister. Yet they also couldn't be dating. There was no way the girl was his daughter because they shared no similar characteristics.

The man had tan skin. The girl had pale skin.

The man had a wide face while the girl had a thin facial structure.

The man had dark brown wavy hair and the girl had straight orange hair. Or it used to be orange. There were now various streaks of colors in it.

They looked up at the arriving and leaving train monitor. Both had a confused expression. "What train is ours again Logan?"

"The one that says downtown."

They continued to stare in silence.

Rita crossed her arms, "I don't see it."

"It's right there." Lifting an arm he pointed at one that said _Downtown New York. _They both followed the line to see if it had arrived or not. In blinking letters it said _Leaving. _

"Well sh-" Logan had pulled on her arm and was running down the station before she could finish her sentence. Rita was practically flying through the air.

Logan could see the departing train and ran faster. The doors were starting to close.

"Hold on!" He shouted toward Rita.

"I'm not holding on to anything. Your holding on to me!"

Logan did an epic jump toward the doors. They made it through. Well with the exception of Rita's foot getting stuck in the door. She was pulled out of Logan's grasp as they entered and her face collided with the floor.

Everyone stared at the panting man and the face planted girl who was unmoving.

"Ugggghhh..."

Some typical mothers let out a sigh of relief.

"Loggann.. Get my foot out of the god damned door." Although Rita was talking she was still lying face down on the floor.

After successfully removing her foot from the door Logan set on the mission of finding a less crowded section of the train. Many people seemed to be going downtown though. They settled for a cart with 5 people who were either sleeping or listening to music.

Rita cringed at the pain in her foot. "Ow, ow ow. Could you just pick a fuckin' seat? There obviously all over the place."

Growling Logan sat in the nearest seat. "You sure do cuss a lot for a girl."

"Yeah? Well who the hell says I'm your average girl," She said while smirking.

Logan sat back in his seat and stared blankly out the window. Rita did the same.

Suddenly a particularly alluring idea entered his mind. "I have a proposition Rita."

"Yeah?"

"If you stop swearing for 1 whole entire day, even during the mission, I'll give you one free dinner."  
She had an immediate response. "Does it include dessert?"

Logan rolled his eyes. "Yes," he mumbled.

She licked her lips. _ 'I knew she couldn't resist the temptation,' _Logan thought sneakily.

"Wait, and if I don't succeed in this... bet?"

"Hm... You give me one kiss princess," His pointed at her and then to his lips, "On the lips. No cheating."

She grunted. "No way."

"Oh, afraid you can't cuss for one whole day or are you just hiding that you secretly like me?"

Her eyes turned pink. "Hell no!!! Fine. I'll take it on. I'll show you!!"

Extending his hand he said, "Shake on it."

She took it swiftly and shook it with much force.

"You got it."

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**A/N **

**Poll on my profile. Go check it out. **

**Oh jeez. Is it really time to go on a mission together? Do you think these 2 are ready to cooperate?**

**Tell me your thoughts. **


	9. Silence is Uncomfortable

Chapter 8

Silence is Uncomfortable

The 2 mutants had now gotten off the train and were heading out.

Rita stopped. "um. Logan?"

He kept walking. "hm?"

She ran a bit faster to catch up with him. "Well. Do you know where this is at?"

Now he stopped. " I thought you knew."

"No... I don't particularly know."

"Shit."

Rita let out a loud sigh and then ran toward a cab.

"Cab! Hey!" She waved her arms around.

The cab she was motioning towards stopped with a halt. She hopped into it while Logan made his way toward it.

"Come on metal head."

He grunted and slammed the cab door shut once he got inside.

"Jeez. And a minute ago I thought you were in a good mood. Are you on your man period or somethin'?"

Logan growled and crossed his arms. "What are we doing?"

"Well. Look around and try to find this shindig. Is that alright Mr. Grumpy?" Logan sat in silence staring out the window trying to ignore the annoying girl.

"Can you take us to the downtown of downtown?"

The cab driver was young, maybe 18, and had a heavy New York accent. "Yeah, I think I know what chur talkin' 'bout."

The cab took off and into traffic.

"So wolfy, we could either take a cab and spend a lot of money or walk around when we get there and spend not so much. Which one shall it be?"

"Walking. It's cheaper," he replied grumpily.

"Kay."

The rest of the ride was silent and awkward. The cab came to a stop after what seemed like an eternity.

"Ok, here we are girly... and guy." Logan stepped out immediately.

"Thanks. Sorry 'bout him. Bit of a hot head." She handed some money over to him, "Keep the tip."

"I couldn' help but notice your charmin' eyes. How would you and me like to get som' coffee or somethin' sometime? Or are you seein' that guy there?"

Rita failed to see the door open. "Oh no. But I wouldn't mind getting together with yo-"

Logan heaved her out by the hood of her sweater. "Hey!" ( )

"Come on. No time for flirting kiddo."

"Snooper!!!"

He let go of her and started walking down a crowded street. Turning off the path they went down an alleyway. After a while the silence began to kill Rita.

"Hey Logan." She jogged up so she could walk next to him instead of trailing behind. "Does your hair do the flippy thing naturally or it is gel? Just curious."

Logan frustratingly let out a sigh while Rita just grinned innocently.

SMACK.

Whipping his head around Logan saw Rita lying on leaned up against a building holding her head.

"Stupid pole," she murmured.

He couldn't keep from laughing. "For the record, it does just come naturally. Like your karma."

She took her hands away from her head. There was a giant red spot in the shape of a pole going down her forehead.

Logan burst out in laughter. "You so deserved it, shrimp."

Rita just gave him the cold shoulder. (=__=)

He walked over to her and rubbed her head. "Come on. We got to find this place."

They continued to walk. "So what's with your hair," Logan questioned.

"Huh?"

"The braid you have in the front in longer than the rest of your hair. What's the point?"

She hesitated. "It...reminds me of what," she searched for the words, "could have been."

"You ran?"

"Yeah. When my powers came in I faked my death because my parents were mutant haters." It seemed so casual.

"When was that?"

"A long while ago." Truthfully Rita couldn't remember how long ago it was. All she could remember was that it was a blur.

Buildings past that were getting older as they got farther. Rita and Logan worked on their strategy as they went along. Rita insisted that they have an exit strategy in case Logan was discovered but he just shrugged it off. She could only get him to decide on a disguise name. His was Jake and hers was Kat.

Finally after about a hour of trudging through small alleyways they saw a large building with ragged men outside of it. They were guarding.

"Perfect," Rita muttered.

They both went around the corner so the illusion could be set over Logan's body.

"Alright, don't mess up."

Rita stopped. "What the h-," she caught herself, "...what is that supposed to mean? Your not going to blow up or anything."

"Just do it."

"Stand still."

After the illusion was set, which was very sexy by the way, they continued to the doors but Logan pulled her back. He whispered to her, "What about your disguise?"

"It's hard enough to do 1 person. Plus Magneto doesn't know me so I'm in the clear."

He nodded and made there was to who looked like the door watcher. The guards gave them horrible glares as they passed by. Logan seemed uneasy.

"Wut do you want?" The man had an English accent.

Rita spoke first, "We're here for the..gathering."

"I know. Are you new?"

"No." She flipped over her arm and showed a illusion tattoo of the brotherhood symbol. Logan also did the same which Rita found difficult to keep the illusions going. The guard inspected them and then looked up at them with a blank stare.

"What are your powers."

"Healing," she pointed toward Logan. "And levitation," she pointed toward herself.

"Show your proof."

Ruffling in her pocket, she pulled a "paper clip" out and floated it between her hands. Quickly she put it back in her pocket. The man smirked at her.

"And him?" He motioned toward Logan.

She looked toward Logan nervously and then back at the guard. "Do you have a knife?"

He flicked out a switchblade and handed it to her.

She turned her back to the guard and looked at Logan. Slowly she held his arm and worded sorry with her lips before pressing it into his skin and making a fairly large cut. He barely twitched as the blood trickled down his arm. The cut healed up almost instantly.

She turned back to the guard.

"I was told to watch out for healers. Let me see him heal you."

Rita swallowed and gave the knife to Logan. He just grinned.

_'I really do have bad karma.' _

He cut as light as he could into her skin. Well...sorta.

She flinched and try to pull her hand away. Logan held on until there was a decent size cut. Quickly, she turned around and let her illusion go over it.

"See it healed."

He looked at it more but Rita was very anxious looking.

Logan didn't understand why she was so fidgety, it looked fine.

It took a minute but he finally realized.

The blood. She was having trouble covering it up because it kept seeping from the wound. Logan put a rough hand on the man's shoulder right as he was beginning to start to touch it.

He spun around but Logan was able to intimidate him first. He could see it in his eyes.

The fear.

"Hands off."

The man quickly took his hands away from Rita as if an alligator had snapped at him.

_Ah, so this is why I still hang around Xavier and his pals,' _Logan thought.

The man grunted and opened the door that lead into the warehouse.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Dark clouds loomed overhead.

_'Why must such days like this always end in rain?'_

__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**A/N **_

_**Who do you think thought that last thought? Could be Rita. Or Logan. Or the Guard? **_

_**How am I doing in this? Too simple? More detail? Just right? What about pace?**_


	10. A Mission Carried Out

**Chapter 9**

**A Misson Carried Out**

**A/N Writing Block!!! *runs***

_Oh, my starry eyed surprise, sundown to sunrise. I dance all night, we gonna dance all night, dance all night to this DJ. Ah Sugar, dance all night to this DJ. Oh my starry eyed surprise..._

Loud banging music filled Rita's ears as soon as they stepped inside. It vibrated her whole body. She saw Logan, out of the corner of her eye, cover his ear with his hand. Rita began swaying to the music letting her body take over.

_Cause i've been waitin all week to feel this way. And it feels so good so good I'm on top of the world. The coolest kid in the neighborhood ..._

Logan was not amused. How could she be possibly be slacking off at this time. He unconsciously tapped his foot in impatience, suddenly his foot stopped. Her moves were so amazing. They were smooth, and swayed with the music perfectly as if she had listened to this song a hundred times. Maybe he should get beside her and dance along. He stepped forward to try but shook the thoughts out his head and grabbed her by her hood.

Ah that hood was such a lifesaver.

Once he dragged her to the bar he sat down and pointed to the seat next to him.

"That was so much fun. Why'd you stop me?" Her smile was abnormally tight and smirkier as she sat down.

He looked at her with confusion, "We're....doing something here. Remember?"

She laughed oddly, "No. What is it again?"

He sighed and motioned over the bar tender. "One beer." The man just nodded and then looked toward Rita. "Any thing for you...miss?"

"Huh? What? Oh, um... can I get a vodka?"

Logan pushed her off the stool. He heard her hit the ground with a thump. "She doesn't want anything," he told the bartender in a rough voice. The man quickly hurried off.

Rita began to get back on the stool. Her arms limply grabbed it as she continued to laugh psychotically.

"Excuse me." Logan looked up from Rita to a man, maybe in his 20's, with shaggy brown hair. His grin was from ear to ear as he stared at Rita. "I saw you out there before beautiful. Why don't you do it again, for me?"

He looked toward Rita who was absolutely captivated. She just nodded.

_What the hell is wrong with you???_

Logan quickly stood up in front of the guy and grabbed him by the scruff of his neck. "Back. Off," he said while gritting his teeth.

"Oh. I uh... didn't know she was taken." The man slowly backed away and into the crowd.

Logan sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "God, If I knew this was a rave place I wouldn't have come."

He took his seat again and looked toward Rita who was in utter confusion.

"You should be more careful."

She just blinked. The bartender arrived with his beer. He took it and popped the lid. After sniffing it to make sure it was safe, he took a long drink of it.

"What just happened?" He stopped and put the beer down. "You don't remember?" He laughed, " You must have been under his mutant powers or something."

"All I can remember is music as soon as we walked in."

Logan refreshed her on the recent events.

"That... darn ladies man," She growled. Her face was bright red as she slammed her small fist on the table.

Finally the music stopped. All heads turned toward the front of the stage as an old man's voice echoed throughout the building.

"Mutants." Magneto stood at the front of the stage with his arms wide open. "Friends. Welcome."

Logan remembered something. He turned toward Rita and whispered, "Rita." She turned towards him. "Can you cover up my scent or anything like that?"

"I'm not right now....whhhhy?"

"He can sense metal.... my bones." Her eyes widened.

"Um... damn... uhh...." She realized what she just said. "Uh.. ha ha ha... no. I would have to make it soild and...." He looked at her with and eyebrow raised, " we would have to be very... close for me to concentrate on it."

"That's fine." He leaned in closer and whispered in her ear, "Cause you just sweared." She gritted her teeth.

He tossed an arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer. She just gave him the middle finger as they continued to listen to Magneto.

"...humans are trying to exterminate us! They say they will not use this cure against us but look what has happened to Mystique! She is now forced to be human, forced to consent to their laws and ways. I now offer a cure for that disease they call homosapien!"

He held up a small vile of greenish liquid and all of the room cheered.

Rita started the solid illusion. Immediately Logan grew stiff and unmoving. She saw his eyes dart down towards her and she dropped the solid illusion.

Logan breathed out loudly apparently relieved.

"What the hell? I couldn't breath or move! What were you doing?"

"It's not me. I've never done that before. Came the hell down. Lets go then. He probably already knows your here." She tugged on his arm which stayed firmly on her shoulder. "Logan. We got the info, lets go," she said while gritting her teeth.

"We have to make sure we have everything."

She sighed and they continued to watch.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Magneto continued to rant about how mutants were superior and how the humans had to pay. All the jazz an evil dictator would say. Rita continued to try to pull Logan away and towards the door. She succeeded in getting his somewhat near the door.

Finally it ended with Magneto asking the mutants to join him. She just rolled her eyes as Logan turned around and said, "Let's go."

They began making their way out the door along with the crowd. People bumped and jostled as they walked out the narrow doorway.

They finally got out and started quickly walking down one of the various alleyways. Rita was looking behind her as she dropped the illusion. She bumped into Logan.

"Ow... Why'd ya stop?"

"We have a bet."

"Pshhht. You actually thought I was going to hold up that bet? Fuck no."

She pushed off his hand but he only grabbed her by her shoulders.

"Come on. It's. A. Bet."

She pouted. "No."

He leaned in while she leaned back.

Logan's eyes were locked on her as they closed and he pulled her in closer. "Logan," She muttered.

"You want it."

Her eyes widened.

_'Do I want it? No. What the hell am I thinking. This is.... wrong? Right? Maybe...' _Rita thought this as she leaned forward and shut her eyes... _'Maybe this could work. We are slightly the same...'_

For a second everything was forgotten. The distant voices were toned out and the only people in the world seemed to be just them.

The longest time seemed to pass as Rita leaned forward waiting for there lips to collide.

"Rita!" The world came rushing back as Rita's eyes sprang open to see Logan floating in mid air.

**A/N Ok, tell me how that sounded. Please, I need critique.**

**Oh, and for all you peeps who think I am like Rita. I'm not. I'm actually quite the opposite. =]**

**The song is Starry Eyed Surprise**


	11. A Missing Part

_**A/N I did this while eating some pizza. Sorry it's late I went on vacation. Disney was awesome :D **_

_**This song really helped me write this chapter. It expresses the emotion written down. I suggest you read while you listen.**_

_**.com/watch?v=l3JQ63nSz_Y**_

**Chapter 10**

**The Missing Part**

There was a rumble of thunder in the clouds above and it started to rain.

Logan struggled as much as he could but it was pointless. Slowly he was turned toward Magneto who wasn't standing more than 100 feet away with his guards.

"Well, well. Wolverine yet again."

He growled in response.

"It's not that surprising to see you trying to kiss one of the brotherhood sisters... But she isn't one of us is she?"

He moved Logan to the side to see Rita who stood in a battle stance. Her teeth were bared, her knees were bent and in her hands was the giant hammer that Logan had first seen when he met her.

Magneto just smiled.

"Why Rita? I haven't seen you in awhile."

Her eyes widened. "What the hell are you talking about," she hissed at him.

"It's too bad you still don't remember. You can't remember anything that happened to you after you ran away can you?"

She hesitated and tried to recollect any information from then.

Magneto chuckled.

"Shut up."

"Your as helpless as ever. Tell me did you join the x-men just to get out of that rut? Or have you needed some sort of security from Logan-"

"SHUT UP!"

Rita started to surge forward and Magneto's guards took there stances in front of him.

Sprinting she made her way up the small alleyway's wall and jumped over the guards and straight at Magneto. Yelling she swung the hammer at his head.

All he did was hold up one hand.

2 pieces of metal came from nowhere and wrapped around her wrists and ankles. Her body lurched forward but her hands and feet stayed in the same place in the air. Her body went limp. Logan watched as she was pulled next to him. She hung from the pieces of metal around her writst with her arms out the side and her legs together. She looked like the dead Christ. Her body showed that she was knocked out. But her face showed a furious expression that Logan had never seen before.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Rita left her body hanging. It frustrated her to no bounds that this man knew about her missing past.

The missing section that had haunted her all her life. Over the years she had done almost everything to try to recover this.

Nothing worked.

Water dripped off of her chin and hair. She quivered, but Magneto's voice broke that and made her head shoot up.

"I thought Xavier would have been smarter than this. Just sending Logan was dumb enough but then to send me a girl who I've been looking for. Bad thinking on his part," He talked as if it was all just a game of chess and Xavier had sent his 2 vulnerable pawns into battle, "Though I must say though your illusion powers have gotten much better Mirage."

"How the hell do you know me!?!?!" Her eyes began to water but she held it in.

He laughed. "Still the same. Stubborn. Maybe this will open up your memories." He held up a small plastic tube of clear liquid.

Although Rita didn't recognize it Logan remembered it as the vile that Stryker used. The same one at Alkali Lake he had used to control mutants.

"Hmmm... No?," he said slowly, "You were one of my best followers. You helped me build me team I had at the peak of my career."

Logan shot her a look and argerly whispered, "You helped them?"

"Hell No!!! I- I don't remember tha-"

She was cut short by Logan's voice, "Well apparently you don't remember a lot of your life."

Rita yelled back, "Its just a tiny portion. I didn't think it mattered!" She began to move forward.

"No! You can't control her like this! Rita don't let him!"

She screamed and shook her head and body trying to get out of it.

Water droplets flew off of her hair and soaked clothes. Magneto stepped forward towards her and touched his hand to her face. She whipped her head and tried to viciously bit his hand. Fortunately he moved away in time and then motioned to one of the guards. They forced her head down and parted her hair at her neck.

Even Logan could see the faded scar but he couldn't do anything. It was hopeless. He just weakly watched as she tried to resist it. The only thing he was able to do was yell her name.

Logan noticed something surrounding his feet. Billowing clouds of fog slowly moved in. They made there way around his body like waves and towards Rita.

At first he didn't notice the slight change in atmosphere but then he looked down and towards Logan. "So you weren't alone," Magneto mumbled.

One of the guards took there stand as the rain clouds grew darker and more fog entered.

"Hold her," He said to his followers. They nodded in response.

"Rita!" Logan yelled once again.

Rita turned her head as much as she could to Logan. Her eyes were a dark blue. And for the first time, from the point that Logan had met her, to now, she looked helpless.

The drop of liquid hit her neck and the rain pounded harder on the ground.

The eyes that once filled so much personality became gray and clouded like the fog.

Logan's growl gained the attention of Magneto.

"I almost forgot about you. I guess we don't need you anymore." He flicked one finger at him and Logan immediately felt himself fly farther and farther away from Rita and the others. He called her name over and over again as if it would stop something. Something pierced him in the back as he hit a fire escape and felt himself spinning. Slamming into a wall, debris bursted from the brick. He hit the ground hard and began to roll. The ground scraped his skin and clothes. They healed back fast but the pain was still immense. His body jerked as he hit something, or somebody. Glancing upward all he saw was a blur of white hair and he knew who it was. He was hoping for someone else though.

_ _ _ _

Storm held onto him best she could and planted her feet into the ground. With the wind's help she was able to stop the massive figure. She eased on her grip and looked at him. His face was down and his figure was slumped on the ground. She was holding him up by his arms.

"We have to go back."

She sighed. "Logan. We can't go back. Not alone."

He began to stand while wiping remains of the bricks off of his pants. "We have to get her."

"You don't' get it. He'd could capture you too," she looked toward the direction of where they came from, "We have to be careful and plan our next moves."

"Come on." Logan was already moving.

She put a stern hand on his shoulder.

"We'll come back."

He spun around and grabbed her shoulders. "What if it's too late," His grip tightened, "What if we don't get there in time and she's dead!?" Every word was hissed at her though his clenched teeth.

"We have to take that chance. If we go in there now," she swallowed, "we're both going to be dead."

_**A/N Sorry about the shortness. I'm on a writing block.**_


	12. God's Grace

**A/N yeah, I wish I could have written that first paragraph. Nah, It was written by Brent Tysinger a local parishioner. He was my art teacher! :D **

Chapter 11

God's Grace

Why does God's grace ring so deep?

Because it falls into empty, hollow places. Because it searches out the lowest, most downtrodden spirit and buoys it up to the surface with hope. Because it fills a vast and evil vacuum with itself when nothing... else can. God's grace can be heard above the crash of war and the silence of death. Why? Grace speaks loudly because it speaks uniquely into places of need.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

My brother taught me everything. He raised me from when I was little. One day, when I was a tiny girl, I asked him a question.

"Why do people hate uz?"

He sat slouched with his arms resting on his knees and his head was down. Noticing my question he lifted his head and look toward me.

"They don't hate uz," he stated firmly.

I cocked my head to the side, unable to understand. He chuckled. "They don't understand uz," he looked up toward the passing crowd, "Zo they are zcared."

A few teenagers strutted by and looked at them with much disgust as if they reeked of dead fish. Then they turned and continued down the street with their noses held high in the air.

"They're mean," I stated.

The blue haired boy smiled and rustled his sister's hair.

"Ve must have hope. Hope that they zhall change in time. Because everything changes. Even if we don't want it to. Ve mustn't give them any more reason to be afraid of uz."

I didn't quite get what he was saying at the time but now I wish I could have payed more attention and told him what I think now about it.

Me and my brother were very different from the average day person. We were shunned by society but yet we had one thing to hold onto. And one day my brother let me hold onto it with him.

It was religion.

He took me to a church were everyone was accepted. It was a new experience for me. I was able to be myself and nobody stared, nobody judged, everybody liked each other. He told me that not all churches were like this and to stay away from the others. They would treat you like how they taught you on the streets, with a cold heart.

The preacher was nice. He was a large man with a large smile.

I thought of him as my father.

"Father!!!" I cried as I entered the church and ran into his arms. I was around 10.

"Well how are you today my little angel?"

I giggled in response.

"How are you Kurt?"

"I've been better."

"Oh," he let go of me and headed toward Kurt, "Why is that?"

He put his hand on his shoulder, "Lets talk in my office. Grace, can you stay here for a second while I talk to your big brother?"

I nodded excitingly.

They left the room and I sat on a bench looking towards the small statue of the hanging Christ.  
I questioned it in my mind. I had always thought of Christ as a happy cheerful fellow much like our Father.

I looked toward Christ really not because my brother did but because I saw him as one of us. He tried to fit in with the world and was killed for it. But at least he didn't hide it. He taught people and showed that they could trust him and not be afraid.

A few minutes later I found myself playing make-believe jungle and jumping between all the pews.

My brother emerged with some money in his hand that was quickly shoved in his pocket. Father always helped us. He helped all the mutants. We said our thank yous and goodbyes then ate well that night.

The next day his church was burnt down and Father was killed.

We mourned for him at his petty funeral. He had no relatives so everyone chipped in and we got him a decent burial. But what was amazing was that over 100 people went to his funeral.

I remember wiping the tears from my eyes and looking around. Almost all of the mutants around us were like us. They all wore torn clothes, varied in age, and had a saddening expression on their face. The clouds turned gray and it began to rain. But nobody moved. We all stayed in our places unable to leave him. But eventually one by one we filed out.

After that the money began to run out. I remember my brother began to go out more and more. He tried to get a job but no one would accept. We began to get hungrier and hungrier.

I stole a piece of loaf of bread one day and showed it proudly to my brother. He stared wide eyed at me.

"Sizter," he mournfully said.

I pulled the bread closer to me unsure of why he was saying this.

"You muztn't ever zteal! It is a bad thing that zhould never be done! The person who made this with all their love will never be able to give it to zomeone!"

I stared at him and felt guilt wash over me like a tidal wave.

He sighed, "Do you know why I have dese zcars?" He showed me his arm which was covered in shapes, "They are scars of zin. Father taught me to do this. They wash away sin like how rain washez away the dirt."

I wanted the sin to go away. It felt like I was burning with guild. So I told him to do it to me.

And he did. It was my first scar. The shape of a spiral was forever in my arm. It reminded me of what I had done and not to ever do it again.

Over a year I got 3 more scars for stealing. We got so hungry that I had to.

Times were hard and things got worse and worse. My brother continued to look for work but one day he went and never came home. I waited for a year. It wretched my heart out. I searched the city everyday and got thinner and thinner. He was nowhere to be found and I couldn't understand why he would leave me.

I sat and cried in the streets. Nobody payed attention to me as my sorrows dripped from my cheeks again and again. I was alone. Not just without my brother but alone in society.

I wanted to survive.  
I wanted to see him again.

I wanted to be normal and accepted.

But none of this would come true. I knew this in my heart but didn't want to admit to it. I didn't want to admit that it would never come true.

A shadow loomed over me that attracted my attention. A man stood above him with a black cloak around him. He was old and had wrinkles but had a nice smile that reminded me of Father.

"What is wrong?" he asked with kindness in his words.

I shook my head unable to get the words out. Pulling my legs to my chest I rested my head on my knees. He sat down next to me and when I looked toward him I saw he was looking up like my brother would.

"The world is cruel. We must live on though," He rested his hand on my shoulder. "I can help you."

I looked through his eyes with hope but still hesitated. He looked perfectly normal.

My words came out broken, "M-mutant?"

"Yes." With one sweeping motion he lifted up a soda can. The stranger smiled at me.  
"I can get you food and shelter... But maybe that's not what you need. I can get you friends, and people who would accept you."

My eyes widened. Only had I heard the word friend. Never had I really felt what it was like to have one. Only my brother was what I could compare to and I knew that wasn't what it actually was.

He noticed my expression and held his hand out to me.

I smiled and took it.

"Come on then. Let's get you something to eat."

He pulled me up to my feet and I pushed the tears out of my eyes with my hand.

"What's your name?" I asked him.

"Magneto," he said looking forward. "What is yours?"

I paused. It had been awhile since I had said or heard someone say my name.

"Grace," I said smiling.

**A/N**

***hides under desk* Please don't hate me! This will be efficient later on. And for putting you through all of that I shall give you a picture of Rita because she wasn't in this chapter at all!!!**

**Clickity the link**

**.com/art/Goodness-Gracious-134575523**

**Download if you want to see it better!**


	13. A Fork In the Road and 2nd Introduction

**A/N this is long over due. Sorry. Believe it or not yours truly is getting her permit. It's taking up a lot of time. But anyways, from last chapter I figured out that Fanfiction is a butt with links. So the link of the picture of Rita is on my profile. **

**Chapter 12**

**Fork in the Road and a 2nd introduction**

Xavier's class sat quietly while listening to his words. Some were taking notes but others decided to just mentally take it in. He talked about the cure and soon it sparked a discussion. It soon got larger and larger until students were practically jumping out of their seats. Around half of the class thought the cure was a good idea and the other half just thought it was the most degrading thing.

The students continued to yell at each other and Xavier tried to calm them down. But he felt something that stopped him. He wasn't quite sure what it was but it was coming.

Looking toward the window he tried to locate it more.

"Xavier," called a nervous voice.

Turning his chair around, he found his silver haired student looking towards him, worried. Before he was able to say something he heard the noise of the Blackbird.

"Class dismissed," he quickly said.

The students looked at him surprised but then quickly loaded their things together and filed out. One particular student that was the last to leave turned back around. She had been on "pro choice" with the cure and he could see why. Her purple skin and sliver hair stood out among others. Plus her mutation caused her to go blind.

"Professor? Are you okay?"

He sighed, "I'm okay, but I'm not quite sure how's it's going to be in a moment."

She slowly moved back before hesitantly looking towards him again. Xavier gave her a reassuring smile.

The door quietly shut but only a minute later was it flung wide open again so hard that it left a dent in his wall.

"XAVIER!"

"Logan I know your angry-"

"Hell, I went passed angry quite awhile ago!" His piercing eyes cut right through Xavier and his breath was heavy.

"I needed to communicate with Magneto. Find out what he was up to. Please understand-"

"Understand what? That she's gone?!?"

He looked toward storm, confused. She nodded and allowed him into her mind.

And so he did.

He felt tinged with guilt as he looked back toward Logan.

He wished that Rita would just pop up behind Logan and they could all laugh together.

But that wasn't reality. And it would never happen.

"Logan I didn't plan this."

Logan was down against the wall his face rested on his right arm which rested on the wall.

"Why don't you stop being a fucking smart ass and see the world like the rest of us?" He pounded his hand on the wall and left a good sized dent. "Are you a fucking idiot?" He turned towards Xavier.

"Logan," Storm sternly said. She took a step forward.

Logan held his hands in a clenched fist.

"I had no idea Rita was involv-," Xavier was cut off by Logan once again.

"We have to go back. We have to get her."

"Security is tight right now, we have to wait," Storm said.  
"They'll get to far away," Logan said through gritted teeth.

At first in a long time Xavier was at a fork in the road.

Rita was a good friend and what Logan said was true. She was getting farther away as they spoke. But yet he couldn't put anyone else in danger. If he did have a control over then she would probably do everything she could to protect Magneto and even die for him.

While Xavier was thinking this Storm and Logan started to argue. They got louder and louder.

"What are we supposed to do? WAIT?! Cause I'm fucking tired of that shit!"

"Logan. We have to. We'll soon get a clue to where he is."

He quickly shot a glance toward Xavier then back towards Storm before moving across the room toward the door and pulling it open to find Hank Mccoy standing.

Logan grunted at him and then pushed him aside.

Xavier called after him,"Logan. Don't do anything stupid."

Hank entered and slowly shut the door behind him.

"What up with him? Mission go alright? … Xavier?"

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Shadow."

The voice echoed through the hallways of the base. Steel walls surrounded Magneto as he walked at a fast pace down the hall. His footsteps could be heard from each room that lead off from this hallway. But not only his footsteps for other footsteps that were slightly quieter also could be heard.

"Shadow!" He turned a corner.

"Y-Yes sir?!?!" A tall girl with blue skin and hair came running toward him. "Sorry I was reading something."

He sighed. "I found her and I need you to.. be her mentor for the moment."

Moving to the side he revealed Mirage. She stood, no expression showing. A dull look filled her gray eyes.

Magneto must have caught her surprised expression. "You remember her right?"

"Yes," she solemnly answered.

"Watch over her. You can make her do anything you want. But don't do anything stupid again."

"It was just a-" she found it useless to make any excuses, "Don't worry, I wont."

Magneto stared into her eyes of the girl who stood before him and then looked toward Mirage.

"Go with her," he said to the orange haired girl.

"If she seems to..," he fumbled with his words, "lose control, give her a dab of this." He held up the small vile that he had used earlier and threw it to her. She easily caught it and stuffed it in her jean's pocket.

"Kay."

Mirage was now behind her. He turned and with a swish was off yet again down the hallways.

Grace sighed and then looked down at Mirage. She didn't actually know her real name, only the name that Magneto called her... and everyone. By her mutant name.

"Well com' on then." The emotionless Mirage nodded.

"I can't believe you got caught," she mumbled to herself, "again.."


	14. Taking A Break

Taking a Break

I'm very sorry to all of you peoples who like this story but I'm going to stop it for awhile. This doesn't mean that its going to be gone forever! I will come back because its just that good of an idea. But uh.. I'm going to be posting up maybe a few short stories with x-men so if you want to see those please subscribe to me.

The reason for me stopping this story is that I have a lot of other stories that I want to write and plus I just kinda lost will power with this one.

Well ta-ta for now. Maybe I'll see your reviews in the future!


End file.
